


Secrets Revealed

by Eurodyme



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Beta read we die like men, Over stimulation, Possessive Behavior, Song fic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurodyme/pseuds/Eurodyme
Summary: Short stories about my OC dep and her adventures with the sexy Seed brothers.





	1. The Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! So this short fic was inspired by the song Earned it by The Weekend. Ive been listening to it for hmm.. 50 times?! Lol  
> I tried to write the routine I saw from a video of pole dancing from youtube. Will try to put the link later. Enjoy!!!

Ending the holy war through a peace treaty is not the best solution for most residents. But because of a certain deputy it was made possible.

Being Wrath, as John said, they didnt believe that she would thought about a bloodless solution despite everything that happened for the past few months.

Resistance and Peggies didnt agree at first, their anger for one another, the killings from both sides cant be just set aside with a treaty, a mere piece of paper.

Took them almost a month to calm their people. First step, respecting territories - minding their own damn business. 

After weeks of not receiving any reports about Peggies kidnapping or killing residents, mostly resistance patrols, the deputy seems satisfied with the results and decided to consider Joseph's request. A dinner..with all Seed brothers.

 

~~~~"Joseph you there?" Forcing her most pleasant voice while her fingers slowly taps over the radio. She instinctively shifts in her seat to try calm herself.

"Deputy, it is nice to finally hear from you." His voice already sending shivers down her spine. Months ago just hearing him would make her sweat from fear but right now she couldn't explain her mixed feelings.

 

"Y-yes.. Sorry about the delay. So about tonight? What time is it again?" she exhaled through her mouth. Didnt realize the breath she was holding and talking too fast suddenly. Hoping Joseph understands what she said.

But with this dinner date...date? No, no..this is just a formality she thought. Its just to show the people of Hope County that the peace treaty is finally sealed. But having dinner with the Father? And his two Heralds? Who were months ago conditioned her to be a killing machine and the other who tattoed her Sin on her? Definitely not her ideal date night. With brain running amok she didnt realized a very....important tiny detail.

 

"Do I need to wear a dress? 'cause I dont have any! and matching shoes?...oh god..can i just wear my boots?but that would be ridiculous!!! Boomer! Stop! - Wait! I'll ask Kim if she has one! Or Ade-!! Oh no..does she have any decent dr-ess....." dep slowly looked at her hand. With wide eyes quickly released her thumb that was still pushing her radio button, she nearly drops her radio.

Ohhh shit....did she just...did Joseph hear all that?

Joseph looked at the radio, brows slighty raised. John while leaning at the wall, suddenly laughs. Both brothers realizing the infamous deputy, she who starts and ends every sentence in every curse words known to man, the badass who nearly destroyed all their hardwork...

is actually, nervous?

 

Hearing the ruckus, Jacob finally enters the chapel. He greeted his brothers with one raised brow.

John nods his head directly to Joseph, telling Jacob to listen to the radio conversation.

Joseph pressed one finger to his lips, signalling John to keep quiet before pressing the button again.

 

°Deputy? You dont need to worry about that. As long as you are comfortable, you can wear anything."

"Sweetheart! I could send you some! Or if you want I can help you dress while I'm there!"

Face palming, the deputy mumbles something about John the ever loving sadistic pervert. And thinking about indulging him to his Help...cuffing him to a bed and blind folded. And maybe, leaving him there for the rest of the night.

"John..." Joseph sending his baby brother a stern look. Finally acknowledging his older brother, Joseph looks to his big brother. Noticing Joseph's questioning stare, Jacob just smirks.

_yeah...wear something comfortable..or just dont wear anything at all. That would be really....nice._ Jacob thought to himself. Jacob just hummed to himself lost to his own thoughts. 

 

With the time set, Joseph ends the call with an overly enthusiastic goodbye. And deputy focuses on choosing her outfit for the night. She was able to borrow a simple pale pink dress from Kim and the oddly excited Nick bringing it to her.

"Dep! Goodluck with your dates!" Narrowed eyes and a grin on his face Nick handed her the dress.

"Its- its not a date Nick! Its just dinner!"

"Yeah dep. Whatever you say!" 

 

Maybe God is forgiving today she thought. The dinner went exactly she was hoping for. After arriving at the chapel, pleasantries were exchanged and they led her outside. At the back, a simple rectangular table was set, not like the one from John's ranch, just big enough for the 4 of them. With slim candlesticks lighted in the middle and small white flower bouquets were arranged.  _Thank God not bliss!_

They had served roast chicken and some vegetables, corn at the sides which she enjoyed actually. The desert was a cup full of mixed fruits with milk. She asked about the farm that the Seeds started building, because definitely pillaging isnt an option to them anymore. And with the belief that the Collapse is coming gathering food is still first on their to-do list. Even the Resistance started gathering fruits to be preserved in a bottle for longer shelf life. 

Her tense shoulders began to relax while listening to the brothers about their preparation. She didnt realize she was smiling at them, remembering those days that she vowed to kill the brothers. 

It was hit-and-run.

Blowing up silos then run.

Destroying wolf beacons ..run

Burning bliss fields...run again.

And whenever they caught her, miraculously, she easily escapes.

She blinked, realizing the brothers are looking at her. Passing through peggies, they slowly walked her to her truck. With the dinner finished, she declined having coffee which she noticed John's dejected aura.

"Deputy, are you sure you need to go? Its still early and-"

"What John is saying is, Cant you stay the night Dep?" Jacob said while holding the door for her truck.

Joseph standing at a reasonable pace begins to walk slowly to her. Side eyeing the middle Seed, she quickly but gracefully slip inside her truck. Grabbing the door she accidentally brushed fingers with Jacob, instantly feeling warm from such short contact.

She answers them with a pleasant No, because she promised to go drinking with her friends at Spread Eagle and smiled saying Sharky will throw a tantrum if she didnt.

She lets a sigh and started driving away from the compound. With fingers holding the wheel like her life dependent on it she drove into the night.

The dinner was almost a haze. She stopped counting the pleasantries thrown at her from the minute John asked if shes comfortable in her seat, though not disappointed, just weird. The soft smiles that Jacob showed her sent her heart flipping. And lastly, Joseph... with a calm and somehow intense gaze he always looked at her shes not sure if he is still angry with their past quarrels or ....is that how his always been? Like calculating her every move, studying every expressions on her face.

Nah... maybe shes just thinking too much about it. With that in mind, she convinced herself that a good ole drink will straighten her head. And if the mood strikes, she would grace them with a little dance. 

 

 

 

"Should we follow her?" The youngest eagerly asked. Fiddling impatiently with the car keys in his pocket.

"Give her a head start. 2 hours max." Jacob smirks. Eyeing his baby brother.

He too, as much as he likes to admit was itching to follow their girl. Cant imagine how they would drag her drank ass back home where she truly belongs, with them... or how she would feel slumped and semi conscious, clinging to his arms when they bring her to Johns ranch. The feel of her lips when they finally claim her, and how she will scream when he bites her enticing neck. Her softness pressed to his solid chest, while his brothers slowly unzips her dress. Letting themselves fill her up, touch her soft skin. Squeeze those plump ass that when she runs from him months ago just fuels him to run after her.

"Brothers, we need to be careful with her. She may feel overwhelm when we discuss it to her."

The last thing Joseph wants to do is to scare her when they finally admits their feelings to her. Being with all 3 of them he notices was making her stutter a bit, with close contact shes jumpy. And just imagining her reaction if he tells her his Vision of her happily pregnant and inlove not only with him but with his other two brothers he knows she will run away or will easily get a ride and speed away from Hope County.

 

"Okay then. Coffee first. Then we can talk about how to woo her."

_...or we could just bliss her and carry her back to my ranch.._ John sighs dreamily to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: alot of swearing  
> Please heed warnings, dont want to trigger something but I wont tell more to not spoil the chapter.

The drive to Spread Eagle didnt take more time than intended. The deputy just drove purely on instinct.

She couldnt forget her time with the three brothers smothering her with undivided attention. 

From Jacob placing heaping cuts of roast chicken on her plate, John scooping side dishes to her plate commenting about how the dress compliments her skin. And Joseph always refilling her glass with water and sometimes asking if she would like a refill of her wine also.

As much as she wants to stop them 'cause she could do it herself, they would distract her with questions about how the residents were coping with the sudden treaty. She then replies enthusiastically, much to her horror later on.

She didnt expect to get close to her captors. Telling them stories about how grateful the people to the peggies to helping them rebuild their homes. Teaching each other, sharing experiences on harvesting better crops. Some residents even want to join Edens Gate, believing about the Collapse because of what they heard of the news. Its like the past few months had been a very bad nightmare. She wonders how fast people can change in those few months. But some really cant forget the crimes, especially her fellow deputies, Pratt and Hudson. 

"Hey Dep! hows your date?" Sharky carelessly slings his arms around her, nearly topling over. Dep suddenly leans herself at the bar, missing her beer being handed to her by Mary May. She offers a small smile, greeting dep.

Grunting, Dep pushes Sharky off of her. Slightly crunching her nose at her friend.

_yeah...hes drunk as hell..._

"its not a date Sharky! Its- its just dinner." She grabs again her offered drink and held onto it. While exchanging greetings with her other friends. Taking a large gulp to ease her worries,her gaze lingers at the back. Seeing Pratt hunched over at the back table alone she approaches her friend.

After the third time calling her friend, she taps his shoulders and finally turned to her.

Seeing Pratts face made her guilty in a way she doesnt understands. The dark bags under his eyes, his messy hair and the wearily slump shoulders hes sporting like he just came from Jacobs trials-minus the blood of course.

She knew how he felt betrayed by the treaty, accusing her having feelings with the Seeds. The deputy knows what Jacobs conditioning can do to a person, plus the trials to add on their lists of crimes to Hope County residents. She thought about her time when Jacob sent her to kill Eli. Her times sitting, waiting for another trial.

Meeting Jacob had been one of her newest nigntmares. She cant fathom that a man who vowed to serve his country was now training people to support a crazy cult. Killing people who gets in their way of expanding their territory, drugging up animals only to be used for murder and lastly, her favorite, classical conditioning...

asking herself of what the fuck happened to this man? To be able to kill someone wordlessly, without batting an eye. And when he tells her about his friend Miller, just to make her understand that being strong is what matters now on this twisted fucked up world -she felt different. Jacob might not know this, but she had read the book of joseph. Joseph wrote how Jacob protected them from their fathers wrath. How he suffered being sent in the juvie and the stress of separation from his brothers. 

The deputy understood the feeling of being tossed away when nobody needed you. She understood how Jacob felt when he became homeless and neglected by the very country that he vowed to protect with his life.

Rook knew that Jacob would be pissed.

The ex soldier was horrified to see the deputy came out of Wolfs Den crawling her way out.

At first he thought that she killed Eli and got shot to her leg. But when she leaned beside the tree, he saw the knife sticking out of her right thigh.

 _smart girl...his beautiful smart girl..._ Jacob didnt expect the deputy to physically hurt herself to bring her addled mind out of his conditioning. His strong willed deputy, able to break his conditioning for the sake of her friends. 

 _Loyal... strong... smart...God..Im inlove._ Jacob was conflicted, but he wore his stern mask on and watch as the militia members slowly approach the deputy.

Carefully carrying her back inside to attend to her wounds. He heard her small broken voice, pleading to just kill her. She started to cry saying she might attempt to kill Eli again. But they assured her that their leader is alright and everything will be okay. 

Going back to Pratt, the deputy cant help being worried. Asking about how was he, always leaving the part of how he was coping on his conditioning.

She didnt like the look on Pratts face when he suddenly stands, chair screeched by the sudden movement.

"Im okay. Dont worry about me Rook."

"Are you sure? Do you want to t-"

"You? How did you do it?! " Pratts face was unrecognizable. He looked like blissed out of his mind without the green haze. Unable to answer, she took a step back. Furrowing brows, she asked herself of what did she missed about Pratt. He looks angry at her, but why.maybe hes just drunk... she thought. She just wants to do the right thing, to fullfill her job without unnecesarry bloodshed. To lessen the burden of already suffering people of Hope County.

"Tell me Rook... how many times?" Pratts voice was slurring.

"What?! Look staci...I dont know what you mean. Could we just-"

"HOW many times did they FUCK you huh?! Everyday? suck their d-"

Some drunks inside suddenly jumped, others whipped their heads too fast they just sobbered up by the loud crunch they heard from the back. Though theyre not sure if its because of Pratts broken chair or his bloody nose.

They saw Rook hunched, panting heavily and cradling her bloodied fist. Sweat dripped from her gaunt face.

"You son of a bitch...after all this time..I did everything out there just to save your sorry ass!" She spat eerily at Pratt. Trying her hardest to calm herself. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Hudson nodding at the direction of the bar.

Rook didnt even spare a glance back at Pratt. Too angry to worry if his broken nose can be placed back.

Settled and with new beers on hand, Joey said sorry about Pratt. Explaining how things just suddenly changed, from always being alert from enemy attack to being  this peaceful in such a short time. The quick sudden change didnt do any good with their rehabilitation. And their Rook, their closest friend, now were being too friendly with their former tormentors.

Rook deeply sighed, weighing her response to Joey. She didnt realize that this might happen, too focused on the general problem, not paying attention to this minor but very important detail. Taking a huge gulp, nearly finishing her bottle she timidly nods. Explained her point of view to her dear friend.

From the moment she met Joey Hudson, she knew they would be friends. Understanding her 'no touchy feely and I will punch your throat' kind of stare, Rook definitely felt the connection. 

When she first saw the broadcast of John with Joey in the background, she vowed to capture John and tattoe something on his pretty, smug face. Maybe FREE HITS on his forehead in Big, Bold letters would fix his attitude. Might consider carving ASSHOLE on his exposed chest for all to see.

With all the cat and mouse chase between the herald and her, Deps hatred went out the drain when he first spoke about his adoptive parents. Conflicted about her feelings, she tried to push Hudson for a minute at the back of her mind and listened to the broken child named John Seed. Hudsons face was a blur when he spoke about the beatings and how they would made him understand the words of the Lord into his fragile mind.

He baited her with teasing words, always pushing her to just say YES and atone. But to the deputy, all she sees is the same scarred child that was begging for affection. And when she chased him through the skies, she didnt shoot him.

Seeing John suffering, blue eyes seemed daze while staring at her. Waiting for her to pull the trigger, he slowly slumped on the dirt. Felt defeated, he was sure that theres no Edens Gate waiting for him for the Collapse he saw her moved towards him. She carefully examined him for broken ribs, skimming her fingers starting from his head to his chest. The deputy began searching for somehing, frantic eyes focused not too far and she quickly jogged to the direction. She grabs the parachute they used and made a makeshift stretcher. As gently as possible she placed John on it before tying strips of the chute around him for security. Testing the material in her hands she started to drag the stretcher and told him to hold onto it. 

After like hours of dragging a pissy herald they finally reached the main road. Shes sure that a peggy patrol would drive through here and will find John. She took lungful of breaths after she carefully lowered John down.

Slowly feeling the fading adrenaline rush, she would be bitching about aching all over for several days. Adding the cuts and bruises to Johns personal crimes to her, she was actually proud of herself. She didnt succumb to Wrath..just like the word he tattoed on her chest. The word he was pushing onto her to accept of being her sin. Definitely, they would think her stupid by letting John live. But still, she hopes maybe deep down.. maybe God would merit her stupidity for not killing for once. For giving this man a chance to change? A chance to find someone special to give the love he craves...

John was staring at her. Awed from seeing her face that looks at peace? From what? He didnt understand. He was waiting for her to attack, reaching for the key around his neck he saw her walking through the forest.

"D-deputy..." hearing the struggling voice behind she stopped.

"Goodluck John." 

John tried to blink back the weariness, he might be hallucinating because what he saw was an angel.

Despite the busted lip and cuts that surrounded her face, the mess of her hair- her smile was the most beautiful and breath taking. 

_marry me.. he thought. And then he heard the trucks and voices shouting baptist at the background._

 

Offering a small smile, Joey rubs her back comfortingly, saying a silent message to her that everything will fall back in there right place. Rook stared at her friends retreating back, she might checked up on Pratt. 

She wanted to be happy. End this war.  Isnt that too much to ask? Sighing to herself. She sat straight, pushing away the negative feelings and those hurtful memories at the back of her mind. She forced herself to think about tonight- nice dinner, loyal friends, and those sexy S-.. she needed to stop. Again..pushing all those thoughts  out of her mind if possible, just this night she will have fun. 

She asked Mary May for another round, the bartender happily hands her a bottle. But with a worried smile she asked her if shes okay. Deputy made her most convincing, not troubled smile to ner face and nods. Mary May narrowed her eyes, examining her face for a bit then excuses herself to attend another customer.

"Dep! Come here a sec." Nick shouted and waves at her to follow.

With one raised brow she followed her big bro figure to a...is that a stage? And a fucking pole?!

"Oh my God! H-how?" She nearly trips when she almost smack her face at Nicks back.

" do ya like it?" Even drunk, Sharky manage to stood and dramatically bows infront of her. Showing the deputy their surprised, not in a million years even in dreams gift to her.

Dep quickly removed her modest heels and went up the stage. Admiring the sturdy pole while listening to Nick about finding out most loved hobby and how they pitched in in making it possible.

She almost cried in joy when she grabbed the shiny pole and skimmed her fingers on it. It was just amazing and definitely really sweet of them to put all this effort just for her. She turned to her friends and with big fat tears dripping on her cheeks she said Thank you..

"Deputy.... the stage is yours." Finally, she saw Hudson at the side. And like the big sister she was to Rook sent her a genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed warnings: actually none.. 😁

She lifted her hand, making a stop sign asking to her audience to wait for her. She asked for a vodka shot, Mary May just laughed and handed her the alcohol. She quickly took her shot, instantly felt the burn of the alcohol passing through her throat. She welcomes the sudden heat.

She quickly ran to her room upstairs. She wrenched open her drawer, and quickly pulled a cropped black shirt. She carefully took off the dress, neatly folding it and set it aside.

Rook quickly shoves the shirt on her head, changing her current underwear to black ones that she uses when doing her routines. And when she stuck her hand under the bed, she nearly missed her pumps.

This will most definitely do...grinning to herself.

Finding her red flannel shirt, she quickly tied it around her waist. She ran to the mirror to checked her outfit.

Smudged makeUp -check!

Messy hair -check!

Cropped shirt -check! 

Sexy underwear -check! 

Black High heels- double check!

 

They wont be looking at her face when she starts.. While carefully stepping downstairs she rifled her phone from her long list of songs and found her favorite. Before arriving to Hope County to start her Deputy job, she was a dance instructor. From a friends suggestion she started to study pole dancing to broaden her knowledge. She just finished choreographing her latest routine before all hell broke lose that time. And it just excites her that this will be the first time she will be performing this song with a live audience.

She practically rans to the bar and ordered another shot. Shoving the glass onto her mouth she asked again for another. With a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth she took her 3rd shot of vodka and adding to the few bottles of beer earlier she could feel a slight diziness. Shrugging, just as she suspected the alcohol just fuels her mood. She will definitely let loose. Just for tonight she thought... 

Pretending not to be the rookie deputy of this county...

No Edens Gate...

No Resistance...

Just for tonight I want to be that girl again, who dreamed to have her own dance studio.

Teaching kids, even adults, that dancing is for everyone.

 

 

John suddenly stepped on the brakes, not even removing his keys on the ignition and pushed out of his door. He walked towards the Spread Eagle and not a glance to his brothers. Jacob chuckled while removing the keys and went out. Fiddling with the keys, eyes narrowed at the establishment infront of him. Didnt expect that he would be coming back here anytime soon. Joseph just heaved a sigh and also went out of the truck. 

They caught up with John and as they neared the bar they could hear loud cheerings, wolf whistles and someone just banging onto something. Is their a fight or something? But, they seem happy, they thought.

With quick, determined steps, they entered the Spread Eagle just in time to see their lovely deputy knocking back her 3rd shot of vodka.

 

_Oh fuckkk..... John swears, wide blue eyes stared at their deputy..Eyes glued to her face, complimenting her smoky eyes and wild locks of hair like a goddess._

_Jacobs jaw twitched, hiding his grinding teeth beneath as his eyes followed their deputy walking to the stage. With confidence in her stride, she made her way to the pole in the middle. He clenched his fist too hard when finally she removes her flannel shirt on her waist._

_Adams apple bobbing, Josephs throat felt dry. If he could just go up there and drag her back he will do it in a heart beat. But because of the people inside and mostly her friends are here , he took a deep breath to calm himself. She would surely hate the idea, he thought._

_The cheering they can tolerate, but when they heard that Boshaw asshole wolf whistled at their deputy they certainly will be breaking the treaty and will hunt down the asshat._

_"Oh shit! Marry me PoPo!" Sharky shouted from the crowd_

_" Honey, look at you! Those Seed boys will go crazy..."_

_Joseph looked at the crowd upon hearing Adelaide Drubmans voice.. Luckily, all these people didnt see them entering and was super focus on their darling Deputy._

_The brothers just stood still lost in their own personal dreamland with their deputy. As much as they would like to sit down and enjoy the view they wouldnt let their guard down. They didnt worry about cautious residents seeing them, they wanted to be vigilant just in case someone would grab at the deputy._

_When Sharky plugged the deputys phone on the speaker everyone knew she would start any second now._

 

_When the intro starting the deputy held onto the pole and swayed her hips to the beat._

_Slowly and lazily shaking her hips. Caressing the pole like you do to a lover._

 

_You make it look like it's magic_   
_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_   
_I'm never confused_   
_Hey, hey..._

 

Pumps clacking on the floor, she slowly twirl her body while surrounding the pole.

With a tight grip on the pole she gently lifted her body twisting her legs on the pole and slid down.

Ending the 1st stanza, pole between her legs she lazily stood up emphasizing her ass as she did.

 

_I'm so used to being used..._

Right hand grabbing the pole from behind she did a hop, toes pointed to her audience she slowly slid her whole body down the floor. Now on her back, she turned on her belly. And with great arm strength she lifted her whole body, arm bending to accomodate her weight and ended up doing a head stand. Legs apart, she enclosed the pole with her legs and lifted her body. Placing herself horizontally, right hand grabbing the pole she stretched her body almost bending it.

 

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_She pulled herself up until she reaches the top. Slowly leaning backward, slowly sliding head first until her hands touches the floor. When she was sure, her legs let go of the pole distributing her weight backwards and doing a full split on the floor._

 

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 

_She was like in a trance. She didnt even notice the riot she was causing toward the crowd. The cheers never stopped, always telling her she was hot, and some idiot from the resistance shouting how he was gonna propose to her on bended knee. And will marry her on the spot._

_Ears ringing from her pounding heart, she closed her eyes, closing herself from the world around her._

_The song was only the thing she could hear right now. She knew that these few minutes of bliss would end as the song ends. But she didnt dwell on it, she will make sure those few minutes will be well spent._

  
_'Cause you're perfect_   
_You're always worth it_

  
_And you deserve it_   
_The way you work it_

  
_'Cause you earned it, yeah_   
_Girl you earned it, yeah_

 

As the songs beats again, using her left hand to grabe the pole upwards she hop a bit for momentum. With the support of her right hand she twirls around the pole facing her crowd. Preparing for another part she grabs atop the pole with both of her hands. Placing herself at the side she lifts her body before hooking her right leg on the pole. Leaning on it for a second while slowly stretching her body backwards.

 

_You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)_   
_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

 

_Quickly shifting her weight to her left. She bended her body upwards while lifting her right hand like reaching for something. She slid head first on the ground, slumping herself for a second._

 

  
_We live with no lies_

  
_Hey, hey_

 

_And you're my favourite kind of night_

 

 

_She started climbing the pole, making sure to emphasize how she grabs it- slowly but surely. She tried to do it as sensually as possible, using her ass to push her body upward. And just like hugging someone, she carefull slid down her body while make sure that both lf her legs were away from the pole._

 

 

_So I love when you call unexpected_   
_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 

 

She did a sexy dance while lying on the floor. Gently lifting her lower body with toes pointed in the air. She did small steps, remembering to always make it slow. She hugged herself slowly lifting her upper body on the ground.

 

  
_On that lonely night (lonely night)_   
_You said it wouldn't be love_   
_But we felt the rush (felt the love)_

 

Again, twisting her legs to grab the pole she inches herself upward. Enclosing the pole with her thighs, she stretched both legs and slowly bends her body placing the pole behind her. She immediately grabs the pole with both hands as she bended her left leg and extending it toward. With fast precision she landed on both knees while her arms were still holding onto the pole. Head bowed low she flips her hair backward and again reach for the pole. 

 

She quickly straighten her back, knees bending making sure that her heels clacked on the floor. She did a quick twirl and facing her rowdy audience she slowly opens her legs and sliding her back on the pole.

 

 

And as the last seconds remains she finishes her routine with a big sexy twirl from the top sliding on the floor. And with very calculated steps she walked around the pole, feeling the warmth on it.

With her back facing the crowd, left hand grabbing the pole she bends her body backward and slowly slid her right hand sensually between her chest.

__

Realizing her eyes were closed she quickly opened it and with that cheers erupted infront of her. She lets out a loud gasps before she stood up. Feeling the tears dreading to fall she quickly looked for her disgarded flannel and wrapped it around her waist.

 

Only she feels this way after her recitals when she was a kid. She didnt expect that this childhood feelings are still there. And she felt great. Before she was content with receiving trophys, medals through various competitions. Yes, the feeling was good but this precious moment is priceless.

 

She didnt bother to cover up her overwhelmed feelings, reaching to her chest slighty squeezing it. 

 

This is just too much.. she thought.

 

Nick offered a hand to get her down but before she could reached for it another hand intervenes.

 

Just like the scene from the helicopter crash a few months ago, she remembers how Joseph had stopped her from reaching the comms.

 

But right now that same hand was now grabbing Nicks wrist.

 

"Its okay Rye, will take it from here." Jacob pipes in. He made eye contact with Nick. And obviously they knew who won.

 

Another tattoed hand reaches for her. The owner offered the most dazzling smile to the deputy.

 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" With flush cheeks and wide eyes, she stares to the three brothers below her. 

 

John took advantage of the nervous deputy and quickly grabs her waist. With strength hiding beneath that lithe form he gently lifts the deputy, settling her back down on the floor. 

 

"My, my...Deputy... you are definitely full of surprises." John was still holding her, blue eyes raking her form.

 

"Child... we didnt know that your hiding such exquisite talent."  He squeezed Nicks wrist. Poor guy.

 

Nick lets out a yelp and Joseph lets go of his wrist.

 

Sharky went beside the deputy, offering her support. Noticing her puzzled reaction, he made to grab her shoulder when Jacob stopped him. Sharky stares at the man and just like Nick, fails also. Sure the stern look from the man was just his norm, but the way his blue eyes darkened and add the slight jaw twitch, the guys understood that right now Jacob might finally snap their necks.

 

 

"Come on Deputy, we will accompany you home."  Joseph calmly smiles at her. She averted her eyes from him, regretting instantly seeing Jacobs eyes lingers on her neck.

 

"Yeah... make sure shes safe." Rook follows Jacobs fingers as he swipes a few strands of hair sticking on her forehead.

 

Rook politely removes Johns hands around her. She instantly misses the warmth, but right now isnt a good time to flirt. She was very much comflicted with her feelings. All those memories from earlier that night, during their dinner, came like a tsunami in her head. 

 

The alcohol she drank earlier also came back with revenge. Cupping her mouth, she ran to the bathroom, leaving the guys behind her.

 

Sharky shouted after her, asking if shes okay.

 

John made a move to follow but Adelaide Drubman softly grabs his shoulder.

 

"Boys... let me handle this." The woman started walking to the bathroom before giving Sharky a huge slap behind his head. 

 

 

 

_  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be smut. I promised!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww damn! The chapter I wrote for this one got wipe out. I havent posted it yet cause It isnt finish. So I just put chrome on standy then poof! Arrggghhhh so I guess you really need to put it on draft before leaving?! *face palmed* lesson learned..
> 
> So guys!! Thank you so much for reading so far...this is a short fic, preparation for my debut story. Im kinda building up my dep. I want to be unique compare to other deps Ive been reading. Still thinking about the characters to put. Honestly, I havent played Far Cry5 or any ubisoft games. My only reference are the other stories here and wiki. So please any errors, please forgive me. 😘

She slammed the door shut and quickly ran to the sink. Just in time before throwing out all the alcohol in her system and her dinner from earlier. She heave painfully for a few times and when her stomach settled a bit she washed her hands. Her eyes averted to the small cupboard and was relieved to found a mew toothbrush and toothpaste.

Thank God for Mary May! She thought about the hospitality of the woman who always readied her room upstairs for her and for the new toiletries she reserved for the deputy.

Deputy started brushing her teeth and her thoughts went to the time a few months back. She remembered Sharky saying about John having the hots for her and she answered by slapping him on the head. She quickly denied the accusation because its just ridiculous. She knew the man was a sadistic bastard who enjoyed inflicting pain on people. And also enjoys having unwilling customers being inked. And Addie, God! That woman and her gossips would be the death of her.

Quickly rinsing her mouth, satisfied that the after taste wasnt there anymore. She checked her face and grunted having realize that the smudge makeUp would be a bitch to take off. She got a soap, lathered her hands until soap suds appear and started scrubbing her face. Avoiding her eyes, she rinsed it quickly then got some towel and gently wipes the area around the eyes.

Happy with her grime free face, using the other side of the towel she patted her face and fixed her hair. 

Honestly, the Seeds brothers are all handsome in their own way. Johns flirtatious radio calls to her, Jacobs tough persona and Josephs calm voice that sent shivers down her spine. She couldnt deny the attraction to the men, if things were different she would date one, hell! Maybe all of them at the same time if they want too. 

She was confused, hardly didnt believe the messages that they sent to her after she escapes every Herald a while back. Did they let her escape? Or, Im just good at avoiding them?

After she saves John during their flight or fight that day he started sending her letters and a bouquet of bliss flowers after he left him on the main road.. what the fuck?! She threw the bouquet as far as she could but left the letter. 

My Dear Deputy,

I know that this isnt a convenient way of reaching you, but I felt that..to show my sincerity I should write you a letter. I wanted to talk to you in private but you instantly refused my invitations. I assure you that if you agree to our private meeting I would be the most pleasurable host you will ever meet. I hope in receiving your answer in a few days.

Already Yours,

John Seed

She almost threw the letter, but didnt. She neatly folded it and tucked it inside her bag.

 

Adelaide was stunned to see the deputy hunched over the sink. She saw how her eyes were puffy from crying and the slight tremble of her hands while gripping the faucet. The older woman took pity at the girls state. Shes been through a lot, and then coming to this county she had sacrificed everything for the people she just met a few months ago. Surprisingly loyal to a fault, she couldnt blame the deputy if she felt that way to those Seed boys. With furrowed brows, she observed the deputy. Shes thinking things too hard, might as well break the ice.

" _Honey... you okay? Wanna talk about it?"_ Adelaide was heart broken to see the deputy like this.

" _Addie...I- is this the right thing to do?"_ Still looking at her reflection, the deputy sighed in defeat.

" _What thing? If you mean the treaty, if theres no killing, kidnapping and other shit like that well, its a good thing. If you mean, dating those sexy Seed boys, hell honey If you dont like them I'll take them for myself."_ Addie laughed. The deputy almost laughed too but didnt have the energy for that.

She finally looked at her friend, leaning on the wall. She offered a timid smile and again, sighed.

_" I cant..Theyll hate me... fuck! Pratt already hates me! Eli will finally kill me when he finds o-"_

_"Calm down Honey...no one is going to kill you for loving someone. Its your own decision who to love..you cant stop it."_ She slowly walked toward the deputy and softly pats her head. When the deputy didnt answer she slowly reached and hugged her.

The deputy immediately hugged back and sniffed. The tears she was holding back just fell. She tried to speak but no words would come out. Adelaide began rubbing her back, hoping she could ease her burden a bit. The deputy thought about Pratt, how his face contorted into anger and disgust towards her earlier. 

His words sunk in her chest like a jagged knife through her heart. She always had been thinking about ways to end the war, just wanted to stop the unnecesary bloodshed between the two sides. She hated how she avoided headshots to the peggies during her missions, leaving them with only broken bones or unconscious. Ending her up with more wounds because of close combat she pushed to herself.

Jacob noticed this. Being a war veteran himself, he knew the deputy was a dead shot. And curious why she avoided using her skill, when it will be much easier to just kill his Chosen without engaging. His theory was proven during one of her trials. Before, he was sure that the rookie deputy was weak but when she finished her 1st trial Jacob was tongue tied to see dead bodies around with one bullet hole on their heads. He was sure that the reports about her was that she could only do body shots, and has basic weapon training. 

Shes holding back...he mused to himself. Finding out another fun fact about their deputy, he always is the one to hunt her when he caught wind of the woman who wrecked havoc on his region. The more she avoided him, the more eager he wanted to catch her.

 

The deputy was in war with herself. She sobbed and sobbed, praying that all her worries will wash away with her tears. Adelaide kept rubbing soft circles on her back.

"Honey...sooner or later theyll come to you. You need to be clear with your feelings."

"O-okay... I'll try..T-thank you for this..Addie." 

With new determination the deputy remove herself from Adelaide and quickly wipe her face.

The deputy said to give her a few minute and she will go out. Adelaide smile and left the bathroom.

 

Jacob was leaning casually on the wall outside the bathroom. He was fighting his instinct to barge inside, take his deputy in his arms and whisk her away. But hes sure as hell that his girl would be furious. He understood that she needed to decide for herself.

"If it werent for dep, you fucks will have bullet holes on your heads!" Sharky did his best to stand straight, but failed when he holds onto Nicks shoulder for support.

"Really? Lets see you try then!" John sneered. He wanted to punched the assholes face. 

"What do you really want from her? We already agreed to the peace treaty. What the hell are you planning to do to h-" 

Joseph raised both hands like somewhat surrending, seeing Nick Ryes hurt expression on his face. He knew that these people have been good friends with their deputy, the suspicions was understandable. He was grateful that she has friends like these who looks out for her. But a small tinged of jealousy was slowly creeping into his chest, knowing these men were always close to her- sharing drinks after a mission, able to talk for hours without restrains.

While him, he wasnt able to talk to her over the radio -only polite greetings exchange between them and then she will say her goodbyes. As surprising as it is, she kept her voice calm when he talks to her. She kept her Wrath on check, he remembered doubting John one time that he might branded the wrong sin on her. 

When Joseph first saw the deputy on his compound during the supposed arrest he was sure that she will put the cuffs on him. But she didnt.. Her beautiful eyes went to him before they walked away, hearing the Marshall threatening about her insubordination. Joseph felt something stirred in his chest when the deputy chance a glance back at him. Suddenly, his vision turned pure white when the Voice started talking to him. The Voice told him that the lamb will open the first seal, and as their Eve she must stay at their side when the Collapse comes.

" _Gentlemen..We only want what is best for Rook. And we intend to care for her and provide what she might ever need."_ Slightly pushing John back, Joseph tried his best to look calm while feeling a bit more agitated from the absence of his deputy. 

Adelaide called out, and said that dep will be out in a few. The tense atmosphere became less heated when after a minute the deputy came out. 

 

The Seeds were already walking to her and with Jacob closest to her, she felt her looming presence beside her but didnt feel any discomfort.

 _"You alright dep?"_ She met his blue eyes and nodded. Feeling a bit tingly at the sweet gesture from the resilient man

The deputy averted her gaze to the approaching brothers. Her heart picked up the pace as she started to think about how to explain all of this. They needed to know, hell, she also needs to confirm what their feelings to her really means.

" _We need to talk_." With determination in her low voice she noticed the slight widening of their eyes until it went back to normal. 

Saying her goodbyes to her friends had been the longest 5 minutes for the brothers.

 

As they all walked towards Johns truck, he proposed that his ranch was the closest venue for this Talk. The deputy agreed and let a sigh escapes her lips.John tosses the keys to Jacob letting him know that it was his turn to drive. With a grunt, Jacob complied as Joseph sat beside the eldest.

John opened the door for her and smiled. With flushed cheeks, she hid her face away from his darkening blue eyes as he helped her up his truck. 

The drive to the ranch was quiet. No one offered to start a conversation, possibly thinking about what to say to the deputy when they reach the ranch. 

Unconsciously, she rubbed her hands on her arms for warmth. Didnt realize it when John held her cold hands.

"How are you feeling?" She gasped a little whe she felt his warm fingers entwined on hers. She didnt speak as she leaned her head on Johns chest. He welcomed it and slip his arm around her shoulder. 

She slowly sighed, simply happy for the comfort.

 

When the four reached the ranch, John offered her late night dinner and a bath. She only said yes to the bath. Enjoying the hot water she quickly cleaned herself and got out with only a towel around her.

Looking around for any signs of the brothers she tip toed to Johns dresser and took out a pair of pyjamas.

Earlier the brothers decided that each should confess to her. First, treat her to a nice dinner, again, go on dates around Hope County and get to know each other. All those planning went out the window when John opened his bedroom door. 

Dropping the towel, she slowly slid her arms, relishing the silk top on her warm skin. Before she could button up the shirt John came in without knocking. Her heart pounded on her chest as she noticed the man's passionate gaze directed to her. The deputy just stood there frozen when John slowly approached her. 

The deputy only focused on Johns blue eyes, as he walked towards her. Her thoughts about the past was momentarily buried when he gently cupped her face between his hands. The first touch of his lips was gentle, and when she didnt shy away he again press his lips on her.

She moaned when the deputy felt Johns tongue licking on her bottom lip. She quickly opened her mouth and instantly felt his tongue tasting her hungrily. He groaned from the deputys sudden aggressiveness, as she twirl hers, lapping at him. Johns arm slowly crept up, grabbing her hair for leverage. He pushed her head towards him deepening the kiss as she grabbed his collar desperately. His other arm tightened around her waist as he slowly backed her up on his bed. 

 

He lowered her slowly to not startled her as they keep on kissing. Never ending the connection, a few seconds of inhales and theyre at it again. His touch was searing, slight scratches but not painful. Grabbing more hair he slightly tipped her head on the side to give her neck attention. She couldnt control the whines and moans that escaped her lips. The delicious way Johns tongue was doing to her was explicit. As they went on, lips and tongue became teeth and she shivered like a low bolt of electricity went down to her pussy. He sucked on her tender skin, both hands skimming on exposed flesh.

John couldnt control the noises coming from his lips, feeling her tightening nipples beneath thin silk as he began to remove the offending material. He started lining kisses on her abdomen when his bedroom door flies open.

"What happened to getting to know each other, John?"

Jacobs smirked while holding out the door for Joseph as he step inside first. John tensed under Josephs glare and he freezes. He started forming alibis in his head but when none came out, he quickly looked at the deputy. She was panting, short quick breaths to ease her heart beat. She closes her eyes and noticed that John stopped moving. 

When the deputy turned to them, the two were stunned to see her face. They just stared at her, breaths hitching as they look at the dreamy eyes of their deputy. They followed the tantalizing curve of her neck, to her shoulders, and the heaving exposed chest. Jacob didnt show his agitation,quickly letting himself in and locked the door. With few long strides he was beside the deputy, leaning to her side.

 

"You sure this is what you want dep?" Feeling the rough hands caressing her thighs, she answered Jacob by grabbing his shirt and kissing him. He understood immediately and didnt hesitate to kiss back. One arm leaning at the side while the other reached her neck and slowly creeping down towards her exposed breasts.

Hearing her lustful moans John continued to kiss inside her thighs. Slowly opening her legs he stared at her wet pussy and back to her face. The enticing deputy was whimpering, challenging himself to make her do more than that. He lowered her face to her pussy, slowly caressing her lower lips. He gave a lingering kiss to her clit making her gasp on Jacobs lips. He saw her staring and gave her long licks from her opening towards her clit.

"...so wet deputy..." John groaned

Jacob was in a haze watching the deputy writhed under him. Enjoying the challenge he grab her breast and started massaging her. He quickly lick her erect nipples, sucking it and she let out a the most exquisite sound. With the combine stimulation coming from the gorgeous men she wasnt able to control her body. She was elated, felt herself shaking in ecstasy and the feeling of being in bliss, but much more.

 

"Joe, just goin to watch?" He didnt stop fondling her breasts, blue eyes focusing only on their deputy. He was panting heavily, could feel his hard cock still trapped in his jeans. But he could wait, the view was priceless he thought.

Joseph took a deep breath. His fist was shaking in restrained lust. The deputy, despite the age gap between them was a consenting adult. Surely if she didnt want them she could easily put a stop to their advances. He was snatch to his thoughts when she called his name. 

"J-joseph... oh! John- f-fuck! Please... dont you want me?" 

John was becoming aggressive, shoving his tongue inside her. He focuses on her clit, licking and sucking it, not bothered by her juices shamelessly dripping on his chin.

The deputy felt the low dip on the bed, turning her head to see Joseph was shirtless. With gentle hands he reached for her face, felt the sweat on her skin. He was searching for something..a sign for hatred, disgust, just any ill feelings through her eyes and they will stop this immediately. But he couldnt find anything, all he could see was the beautiful woman, deliciously writhing in ecstasy in front of them.

Not waiting anymore, he gave her a gentle kiss nipping her lower lip. The deputy raised her upper body, confused for the short kiss from Joseph. But when she saw him whispered to John, looking disappointed but quickly switch places with Joseph. 

She was going to ask what was happening when John cupped her face and started kissing her. She welcomed her own taste on Johns lips as she quickly shoves her tongue inside. She felt Josephs prodding fingers, caressing ner lower lips, clit and slowly inching a finger inside her pussy.

Joseph groaned when he saw her glistening pussy fluttered around his finger. He moved closer to her pussy and started giving small kisses on her lower lips. Ignoring her clit, he continued leaving kisses as she heard her whimpering. Jacob was sitting, back on the headboard as he started stroking his cock. 

"Whos going first?" John asked while pinching and slightly pulling her nipples.

"Need to stretch her out If I'm goin first." Emphasizing what he meant by slow strokes of his dick.

"I-I want to....i want to suck your cock" Jacob was shocked at her boldness but happy at the idea.

He quickly placed himself near her lips. As much as he wanted to shove his cock into her, he waited patiently. His breath hitched when he felt the deputys lips on the tip of his hard member. She slowly twirled her tongue, lapping from the base to the tip. She gathered her saliva before swallowing him whole.

"Oh shit! K-kitten..that feels..good." he instantly grabs her head for leverage. He groaned when she twirled her tongue, slurping his pre cum.

"Hmm...you liked that dont you dear?" She twitched when John pinched a nipple.

"Sweetheart, can I go first?" The deputy let go Jacobs cock with a resounding pop and nodded to Joseph.

"Yes, please..J-joseph..fill me up." He held her trembling thighs and slighty tapped his cock on sensitive pussy. 

The stretched was a bit uncomfortable but she adjusted well on his size. Slowly he eased out then started inching, aiming to reach her deepest. He let out a low growl when she squeezed him inside. Nipping while caressing her legs, he closed his eyes relishing the tightness surrounding his cock.

John captured her whines with a quick kiss and positioned his now exposed cock on her lips. Shes quick to grab it, licking the tip first making sure every part of it was coated with her saliva. Panting heavily, John watched at her seductive ministrations, worshipping his hard cock. He groaned savoring the warm, wet feeling of her tongue gliding and sucking on his aching member. One inked hand went to grab her hair while the other grabbed her neck, pushing more of himself to feel her throat.

Jacob growl when he heard her choaked a bit, rough hand massaging one breast. Joseph warned the youngest to be gentle but the sound made him move more, pushing more, grinding his girth inside. 

"SHE. CAN. TAKE. IT!" John punctuated every word with a thrust of his cock into her mouth.

Lewd wet noises filled the bedroom, making Joseph lose his control. The deputy jerked with every pound of Joseph's hips, loud groans echoed the room while hilting her deep. He pressed a finger on her clit mouth opening with a silent gasp when she finally cums. She let go of Johns cock, body convulsing while Joseph groaned when he felt her pussy sucked more of his cum. The deputy moaned deliciously feeling the warm cum that filled her insides. Joseph has a satisfied look on his face, watching his cum spilling from her quivering pussy. Slumping beside her, he cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss.

"My girl...you are just, exquisite. So perfect for me, for us. We cannot let go of you now."

The deputy giggled and reached Joseph for another kiss.

 

John sat down while steadily jerking his cock, controlling himself from cumming. With bated breaths he watch Jacob gently manouvered their deputy on her hands and knees. Jacob squeezed the supple flesh that presented to him. He could still see Josephs cum spilling out from her and with two fingers pushed it inside. 

"You alright darlin?" She turned to Jacob upon hearing the concern on his voice.

"Yeah... I hope youre still up for it?" She smiled mischieviously while wiggling her ass.

"Oh darlin.. youll be screaming when Im finished with you." He laughed and suddenly pushed inside her.

He grinded against her insides, letting her feel how hard and ready his cock for her. She was a moaning mess, with each stroke of Jacobs girth sent her careening forward making her grab the sheets desperately.

John held her hands grabbed her chin to face him.

"Oh baby...youre so pretty like this..your Lust has no bounds." He caressed her face, thumbing her lower lip.

Johns half lidded gaze went to the deputys chest, lusciously bouncing with every thrust of Jacobs hips. He grabbed her breasts ,massaging and pinching her sensitive nipples to make her moan louder.

Suddenly Jacob stop moving and quickly flips her on her back. Before she could react he shoved and hilted her right away. Another shudder went through her spine, seeing the lustful expression on Jacobs face. The deputy grabbed his shoulders, initiating deep kisses on the ex soldier. 

His ships pushed into her, widening her legs for deep penetration.

"P-please..." 

"Trying to say something dep?" With every jerk of hips, her body spasm from too much stimulation.

"J--jacob...please! Ahh! Please! More..." she was on the edge of another orgasms. She wanted to say how much she was enjoying all of this.. the affection.. the roughness... the ecstasy she was feeling but theres no better words in saying all of this.

"Deputy.. uhg.. hah... you have to use your words." He was trying his best to prolong his orgasm, but he wanted to hear her say the words.. to hear her say that she wants him..wanted them.. needed them for eveything..

"Please... hah! Oh.. God! Jacob! Please fuck me!"Jacob slowly grabbed her hair, other arm lifting her shoulder. She felt her back against his warm sweaty chest. Every breaths were labored, controlling his impending orgasm.

The hand holding her hair went to her jaw, tilting her head towards him. Their close proximity was overwhelming, both eyes focusing on each other, memorizing every curve, every freckle and every spot on their skin.

"No darlin...Im goin to make love to you.." big hand tightens on her throat the other went to her clit, rubbing and pinching the bundle of nerves. With a few more hard thrust she came with a scream, her body shudders to completion. And when he felt the hard squeezing of her pussy Jacob cums, releasing everything he has inside her.

The deputy felt high, her body suddenly shuts down but her heart was beating eratically in her chest. Thankfully, Jacob was still holding her while John caught her and slowly layed her down on the bed. Jacob slumped down on the bed, chest heaving from too much satisfaction.

Joseph immediately went to her side and gently wiped her face with a towel. He was in awe from the scene, he felt his cock beginning to harden but ignored his body. He didnt want to hurt her, as much as he likes another round he can wait until she was ready again. He caressed her sweaty skin and cooed sweet words at her. He was just so happy...finally, they were all together. Just as the Voice said to him they will all walk towards Edens Gate, Collapse or not. She will be their Eve,--showering her with love, give everything she needs and build a family with her.

John cant stop staring at her, her flushed face from exertion, her quick breaths, glistening skin from sweat, everything about her was beautiful. And the hard part was he was still horny, didnt have the chance to fuck her. He wasnt about to ruin their moment when he felt hands reaching his cock.

"Wait- wait deputy! Your still..uhhhh..yes..." she started jerking his cock. Shes absolutely sore but when she remembered that he didnt get his chance with her she wanted it. She can still do it, but she was hoping to have a slower pace. But hey, this is John Seed shes talking about. The most sexual of the Seeds, but still.. a girl can hope?right?

"Im not sure if i can control my-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"I trust you John.." he kissed her again, longer this time. His kisses trailed from her jaw to her neck, slowly shifting hher body to lay down at her side. He didnt stop kissing her when he went behind her. John slowly caressed her leg then slowly lifting it on top of his. She was now facing Joseph and noticed that his eyes were glued to her face slowly trailing towards her breats. She suddenly felt fingers playing with her exposed clit, gently prodding and pinching it.

She moaned when John kissed and softly bit her ear while Joseph started trailing kisses on her chest.

John started pushing a finger inside her pussy and adding another one. He growled when he felt her squeezed his fingers.

"Brother..whatever you were doing...dont stop." Joseph complied earnestly, massaging the deputys breast and pinching her nipples.

Suddenly, with a kiss to her nape John removed his fingers inside and positioned his cock on her still wet pussy. Wih one big shive, he immediately felt her tightness and was amazed despite Joseph and Jacob already had her. Another set of moans erupted in the room as Johns pounding increases. He didnt want to cum yet but she was making it hard. Joseph was now sucking and licking her nipples while he too started jerking his cock. He stared at her face full of lust and sometimes nudging the tip to her clit. That made the deputy groaned and reached for Josephs cock. She began touching it, helping him reached another orgasm.

"Do you feel how hard we are? Its just for you, my dear." John panted heavily. He lifted more of her leg for more deep penetration. He began shoving his cock, forgetting that shes still sore from earlier. He wanted to feel her cumming on his dick. Joseph was close though, he was kissing the deputy while pulling a bit of her hard nipples. She shivered when she felt Joseph slapping his dick on her sensitive clit. 

"Hold your legs up. I want to see you." He let go of her legs to grab her face, turning her face so they could kiss. She was whimpering feeling another orgasm coming. 

"When...hmmm...youve recovered..uhh.. maybe..I can--" her eyes widened when she felt Johns fingers proddng her ass.

"Hmm...maybe-fuck! Maybe, next time..oh John..please..." listening her begging sent John another wave of lust and he smirked at his idea.

". definitely next time..shit! Your pussy...so tight.."

"My dear... could you..uhhg..give Joseph a hand there?" And with that he turned her face again forward and realized that Joseph had change position and was facing his cock. It looks painful at how red the tip was and how erect it looked. 

"C-could you ...stick out your tongue my girl?" She eagerly complied seeing how desperate Josephs hand was squeezing his cock. 

Joseph held his cock pointing it at her mouth. He slap his cock to her tongue for a few times, gently slipping it inside relishing her warm mouth. He groaned and nearly shouted when she clamped her mouth on his cock. 

"Ohhh...fuck deputy! Your so hot like this.. cant wait- uhhgg! When I could..fuck your ass! Joseph fucking- your tight pussy and your...oh god! sucking Jacobs cock!" 

She moaned on Josephs cock and immediately he felt his cum spurting inside her mouth. He took lungful of breaths while staring at lips with his cum spilling out. 

Not being out done, John increased his thrust, grabbed her legs again forcefully pulling more of her leg wider. He licked her ear when he felt another squeeze from her pussy. Her moans turned screams as she felt another orgasm coming.

Seeing her quivering body, Joseph went to help and started caressing her clit. She squeezed more of Johns cock from over stimulation and felt Joseph pinched her bundle of nerves.

"...uhhh! John! Keep- ohh close..Im--!"

"Come on dear..want to..hah! Come on my cock! 

And thats when she came.. her body jerked hard from Johns embrace and mouth opening to a delicious O. She was panting heavily. She felt Johh tightening his embrace to her and with a few hard thrust he was cumming. His breaths tickled behind her ears but she didnt dare move. She was still trapped between his arms and was too tired to wiggle free.

The deputy felt warm fingers caressing her face, wiping and moving her hair away from her face. Another set of hands began moving her body to a comfortable position. She even cant control when her eyelids began closing and then she heard someone asking to get a clean cloth. Maybe, Joseph? And a grunt before heard the bathroom door closing. Definitely Jacob! She mused...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Finally... yes I know its a long ass chapter. When I started writing this seems I cant control writing just the smut part. I wanted to put something more to it. Hope you guys enjoyed it?!!!


End file.
